James Samuel Rogers - The Next Captain America
by Jacobrh28
Summary: 17-year-old James Samuel Rogers is the son of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. He has trained all his life to take over the mantle of Captain America. Follow him on his adventures as he proves himself worthy of the shield. Author's Notes: -James is the only OC in this story -My story does not follow Earth-616 or any other specific reality, rather, it is my own reality
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe when you're older," said Steve.

"Dad, come on. Spider-Man's been Spider-Man since he was only 15. And he didn't have Captain America for a dad or a top-level spy for a mom or even any combat training. I'm 17 and I have ALL those things. This is what you've been training me for. Why won't you let me do this?" asked James.

"Because you're too young. Just give it a few more years," his father replied.

"You're the one always inspiring everyone to stand up and fight. To do all they can. Well I can do this. I'm ready," James argued.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous. I promise, two years, tops, you'll be ready," Steve tried to make it sound like two years wasn't so much. To him, it wasn't, but he knew, to his son, it was too long.

James left the room, knowing he would not be able to convince his dad.

"You know he's gonna do it anyway, right? He's his father's son," Sharon said, entering the room.

"I know. I just wish he could see it's not time yet," Steve said.

"For who? For James…Or for you?" she wondered.

"Sharon, this isn't about me."

"He's ready. You know it. You're just afraid that he'll get himself hurt. Or worse."

"I can't let anything happen to him. He's our son."

"Yes he is. Our son. Your son. Steve Rogers' son. You may not wear the star on your chest and the shield on your arm anymore, but you'll always be Captain America. Most heroes dream of being you. Because you always stood up and fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. You lied on registration forms to try to enlist in the army, even when you were ineligible and told countless times, "No," you said "Yes." Do you really think James – your son – will be any different? He's gonna do this, with or without your permission."

"Then why would he-"

"He wants your blessing."

Steve thought about this for a few seconds, then decided his wife was right. He climbed the stairs to his son's room and knocked on the door.

"James. Your mother and I have talked about it and we think you're old enough and you've had enough training to put on the uniform and become the new Captain America. I hope you're not mad at me. I was only worried about you."

No response.

"James?" Steve opened the door.

James was not in his room. The window was open. Steve hurried over to his son's closet and opened it. The case which held his son's custom made version of the Captain America suit had been broken into and the suit was gone. Steve turned around to see Sharon standing at the door, trying to hide a smile.

"What?" He asked her.

"Told you so," she grinned.

Steve tried to be frustrated, but he couldn't. He was proud of his son. He knew he would make a great Captain America. Steve had even named him after two of his best friends, who had also been Captain America. He sat down on his son's bed.

**"James Samuel Rogers. Captain America," It filled him with pride to say it. He couldn't help but smile as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

5:24 p.m.

James felt the wind against his face as he jumped from building to building, running across the rooftops of New York. He was fast. The super soldier serum in his father's blood enhanced James as well. He was nowhere near as strong as his dad, but what he lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and agility. He was able to outrun his dad at 14-years-old.

The sun warmed his face as he ran. He closed his eyes. He wasn't afraid of falling or running into anything. He knew his route well. It's the route he always took to get to his friend's house. He closed his eyes because he loved the risk. Not seeing where he was going while he leaped through the air made him feel like a daredevil. Pun intended. James was always a risk taker. He loved the adrenaline rush it gave him.

As he got close to his friend's house, he pulled out his cell phone and called her.

"Hey! Get your suit on and meet me out back, I'm almost there," was all James needed to say before hanging up. She knew the drill. They did this every Friday.

James jumped down from the roof tops and vaulted over the fence into his friend's backyard. He waited for a few seconds until he heard someone take a step behind him. He barely heard it, but he heard it nonetheless. He spun around at an insane speed trying to grab the attacker, but she front flipped over him. James grabbed the shield off his back and got into battle stance. He stared down his opponent. Spider-Girl.

"How do you hear me every time?" She asked, taking off her mask.

"Come on, Mayday," he said, re-latching the shield to his back, "I've been trained by all the best. My parents, Black Widow, Bucky, Taskmaster… You're not gonna sneak up on me."

"I'll get you one day, Rogers. You'll see," May promised.

"That's Captain Rogers to you, Parker" he smirked, "You ready?"

She put her mask back on.

"Always."

* * *

><p>9:00 p.m.<p>

The two friends sat on a high up roof, dangling their legs over the side, eating cheeseburgers and fries from McDonald's. The only action they saw all night was the cliché burglar stealing an old lady's purse. But even on the slow nights, they had fun just talking. Often times they would spar. No one ever won. James had more training and better fighting skills, but May's spider-sense made her a hard target to hit. They would land a few hits on each other from time to time, but they only ever used a fraction of their strength. Their hits were more like tags than punches. But they didn't spar tonight. Tonight they just sat, silently eating their food. For a while this went on, nothing happened…until they heard footsteps behind them.

The two young heroes stood up and spun around, ready for a fight. When they turned around, however, there wasn't an enemy on the attack. Instead, there was Patriot.

"Hey, take it easy. I surrender," Patriot joked.

"Woah, you're Patriot! The Young Avenger!" May ran up to him, doing a wonderful job of holding in her excitement.

"Haha yeah," said Patriot, holding out a hand for May to shake, "I'm Eli. Mind if I join you guys?"

James felt kind of awkward. There was so much red, white, and blue between the two of them. Not to mention the red and blue of Spider-Girl's uniform. But with James and Eli, it was different. They were both American themed heroes of about the same age. But James had just been handed the title of Captain America. He didn't really earn it. He almost felt like he had stolen it from Eli. He had no idea if Eli even wanted the title, but it still seemed unfair. Eli had been Patriot for a while. He helped save lots of lives. James felt like if any young hero had earned the title of Captain America, it was Eli.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to be Captain America," Steve said to his son, who had just handed him the uniform.

**"I do. But I want to earn it first," James replied, "Until then… I don't know. I'll come up with something," he grinned.**


	3. Chapter 3

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Noon.

"So. Seventeen years old and you think you're ready for top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. missions?" Director Coulson sat, staring at James from across his desk.

"…Yeah, pretty much."

Many people were intimidated by Coulson ever since he became director. Not James. Phil was there when James was born. Not THERE there, but you know…there. He's overseen all of James' S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Phil's been there through his whole life. Plus James was Captain America's son, so Phil had a slight bias towards him. Phil didn't realize it, but James (and pretty much everyone else) noticed. James had exploited it quite a few times, too, convincing Phil to show him experimental weaponry, make some of the Avengers take him on ride alongs, help him prank Clint…things like that.

"Fine. But you'll start off with some level one missions," the director decided.

"Aww, come on, Phil. You know I'm better than that. I'm Captain America's son. And I've had seven years of S.H.I.E.L.D. training under the best director ever," said James.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, James."

"Pleeeaaase? UNCLE Phil?" Part of James' training was on how to manipulate someone into giving him what he wants. Natasha taught him that.

"…Alright. You'll start at level four. That's it. I'll see if we have anything for you. For now, go bother Hawkeye or something," Director Coulson said.

"Yes, sir," James saluted the Director, then stood up and strode out of his office.

And so he did find Hawkeye. He wanted to get some more archery practice in. He was considering taking a bow in the field with him on his solo career.

"You keep forgetting to slow your breathing," said the archer, "Try again. This time, be calm."

James set another arrow to the bow, pulled the string back to his ear, and aimed at the dummy. He made sure to slow his breathing.

"Now instead of just letting go of the bowstring, relax your hand and let it release itself. Sounds the same, but it makes a difference. Trust me," said Barton.

James did as he was told. He would always mess with Clint, but he looked up to the Avenger. He didn't rely on anything but himself in a fight. Even without a bow. He didn't need super strength or a magic hammer or a suit of armor (not to say that the other Avengers were nothing without those things). Bruce Banner became Hulk when gamma radiation turned him into a giant green gorilla. Tony Stark became Iron Man when he put on the suit. Even James' dad, Steve Rogers, became Captain America when injected with the Super Soldier Serum. But Clint Barton just WAS Hawkeye.

James relaxed his hand and the arrow flew, hitting the dummy in the shoulder. So he was no Hawkeye, but he was still pretty good.

"See that? Makes all the difference. Stick with it, kid, you'll get better," said the bowman.

James continued practicing for a few hours; first with immobile targets, then moving ones. The shooting range had a wind simulator, but he would save that for another day. He wasn't at that level yet.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came in with a file and handed it to James.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

"My first official mission," he answered, pulling the papers out of the file.

"Coulson gave you mission?" Clint was surprised, "Did you call him Uncle Phil again?"

James gave Clint a sly smile.

"Man, the things you get away with… I wish Captain America was MY dad," the archer joked.

"Who doesn't?" James laughed, "Well, I better get going."

"Wait. Are you going in that?" Barton asked.

James was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"Nope. Outfitting department should be done with my new gear by now."

James and Clint made their way down to Outfitting and grabbed the package with James' name on it. He opened it up and changed into his new suit. It was simple, but James liked it. Blue pants and a red short-sleeve shirt with a white star on the chest. It also came with an arm guard and a waste-hanging quiver (complete with a set of trick arrows) so that he would still be able to latch his shield to his back if he was using his bow. Once he had all his equipment on, he laced up his red, high-top Converse, completing the look.

"Nice," said Hawkeye, "You got a name?"

**"Well… How about Valor?"**


End file.
